The main objective of our research program is to investigate the etiology of those conditions previously groped collectively under the heading of temporomandibular joint (TMJ) syndrome, and to develop and evaluate improved methods of differential diagnosis and treatment for these conditions. The program involves a more advanced subclassification of the psychometric data based upon development of a personality scale and cluster analysis, the use of the Response Specificity and Rod-and-Frame Tests, as well as electromyographic study of the muscles of mastication. The effectiveness of various physical, pharmacological and psychological treatment modalities, including the incorporation of a cognitive audiovisual program, also is being investigated. These results are being related to patient classification and applied in a study of the predictability of selective therapy based upon such classification. A second objective of our proposed research program is to explore the question of whether other atypical facial pain syndromes also are of psychophysiologic origin. Appropriate psychometric testing and physiologic monitoring procedures, similar to those employed in analysis of TMJ and MPD syndrome patients are being employed in this aspect of the project.